grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlook Trading Company
Overview Introduction We are a hybrid guild for players that want to enjoy several different parts of the game, without committing to one thing in particular. Story-wise, we are the Darnassian-led liaison entity between the Cartel and the Alliance, tasked with ensuring that Everlook's existence continues to serve both parties well. Goals # Establish and maintain a mature, respectful guild atmosphere. # Earn a positive reputation for our guild by holding our members to a higher standard of conduct. # Build coalitions with more dedicated guilds, giving our members access to groups that can help them accomplish their in-game goals. # Help hold other players on the server accountable for griefing behaviors, such as ninja looting or flaming. # Contribute to a positive server atmosphere. Rules # Do not grief other players, regardless of their faction. Examples include ninja looting, unprovoked corpse camping, flaming, spamming, pulling mobs to intentionally wipe your group, and cheating people out of money. # We have zero tolerance for hate speech. # Respect other players' privacy. Do not share other players' pictures or personal information without their consent. There is a difference between gossip and harrassment, and a separation between Earth and Azeroth. # No real-world politics in guild chat. How to join Anyone who agrees with our rules is welcome into the guild. Simply message one of our members in-game and ask for an invitation. Guild ranks Management leadership positions # Director (guild master) # Supervisor (officers) Member ranks can invite new members, and edit public notes # Elder (class officers, experts at their class of choice) # Champion (our PvPers) # Adventurer (our PvErs) # Shareholder (our RPers and social members) Trial rank no privileges besides guild chat access # Affiliate Promotions New members begin at our trial rank. Promotion to the member ranks is achieved through our "1-2" system. You can become eligible for promotion in two ways: # Be in the guild for 1 week, and receive recommendations from 2 member-ranking players. # Be in the guild for 2 weeks, and receive a recommendation from 1 member-ranking player. In-world history Founding Sometime during their long-held seclusion, the night elves formed the company to create and manage supply lines between Hyjal, Moonglade and Ashenvale. To this end, the company built the Everlook trading post in Winterspring, intended to give their caravans shelter from the snow and to attract nearby merchants. The supply lines held strong for centuries, until the third war created the inhospitable Felwood. The company became unable to get caravans through to Astranaar, at a time when Hyjal needed supplies more than ever. When the goblins caught wind of the elves' troubles, they saw opportunity. The Steamwheedle Cartel offered to purchase Everlook, and as part of the deal, to help re-open the supply lines through Felwood. Left without any better options, the elves agreed, and the once-humble Everlook trading post soon became a bustling goblin fort. Purpose The company is now Darnassus's way of maintaining oversight on the goblins in Everlook. Our job is to monitor what happens in Everlook, and report it back to the Alliance. To this end we also help connect the goblins with Alliance resources and manpower when possible. We figure that it's better for us to supply the goblins than for them to invite more Horde into Winterspring for help. We are trying to maximize Everlook's usefulness to the Alliance, while mitigating the downsides like their criminal element and their dealings with the Horde. How does your character fit in? Our story is inclusive by design. Here are some possible explanations for what your character could do in the guild: # You could have a skill that we sought out on behalf of the goblins in Everlook. This could be anything from swordsmanship to storytelling to cartography. Maybe you signed a long-term contract with us, or maybe you just keep taking jobs in Everlook because it's steady work. # You could work in the supply lines, as a member of the caravans that deliver resources between Hyjal, Moonglade and Ashenvale. # Instead of working for us, you could be involved as an investor. When the night elves joined the Alliance, the company began accepting financial support from Alliance backers. Some support the company for altruistic or patriotic reasons, while others just want access to our resources. # Maybe you were appointed by the Alliance to help with management and clerical work. For example, we need bookkeepers, translators, staff managers, etc. # You could be a resident of Winterspring, or a member of the Steamwheedle Cartel. # You could be a merchant who often visits Everlook for trade. Or maybe you made a long-term deal with us, such as to supply us with healing potions or armor. # Of course being an OOC member is also possible, and you don't have to explain your membership if you don't want to. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guild